User blog:Starscream7/SS7 November 2011 Update
November 2011 Update It's been a heaping two months since I've created a blog post. Even worse, I haven't been able to edit here as much as I really want to. I am not going to leave, no, certainly not. I am simply spending a little too much time on other Wikis. I have, however, decided that I must return here. To start off, based off of Matoro1's updates, I am starting my own chain of updates as well. Monthly updates, and the first one is here. I have several news updates to unleash. Be ready. BIONICLE: Universe Film Series BIONICLE: Universe I know that we have all been waiting for the film for such a long time, but I know that it will come soon that Slice will finish it. Case-closed. Let's hope he has the time. BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion I have been working on OBAC without anyone truly knowing so. I am finally going to announce that I have completed filming, and I am currently working on putting the chapters together. After experience from making BIONICLE: Universe, I have truly been able to go through a lot of effort to make the film. Though I am literally having technical difficulties with my computer, I will complete my project. BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds No, it's not the Jules Verne novel, nor the Steven Spielberg film, it truly will be a stop-motion, action-packed film that will conclude the BIONICLE: Universe Film Series. I have already started making MOCs for the film due to the excellent progress I have been making on BU2. They are looking even better than the ones from BU2. This time, I am adding a lot more tiny details. I am not spoiling anything for any of the three films. If you haven't seen my minor advertisement on Youtube for BU2, you will have seen that I wanted to release the Prologue on November 11 (the date is actually 11/11/11, and I figured that it would be interesting to have the film be released on such an interesting date). If BU does somehow happen to come out before that date, then BU2 will possibly be released at the appropriate time. WIKI 2011 Now, seeing that WIKI 2011 ''will most likely not be complete by the end of 2011, I am suprisingly renaming it. The story's new title is officially ''WIKI Apocalypse. ''The story will go on until ... well, I guess until it is complete. I have a great story to continue, and I'm proud to present it in the near future. CBW Awards Ceremony Seeing that ToaFairon has gone inactive, I was hoping to possibly resurrect the Custom BIONICLEs Award Ceremony. Best Admin, Most Fantastic Story, Greatest MOC, and all the other awards. I ask permission to continue it, seeing that I am the only one who has put out interest in it. Besides, it is something that we have all enjoyed, and I'm sure that we'll all enjoy it again. Would anyone think that this is OK that I bring it back? CHFW Activity I will be decreasing my activity on CHFW. I have spent a lot of editing time on their, and I can now see that I need to edit on other Wikis as well. I will attempt editing on there and on here as well simultaneously. ''Conclusion The buck stops here, folks. I will continue adding updates, and I will release my December 2011 Update sometime in early-December. In the meantime, present your opinions on the Award Ceremony's return, as well as mine and my conclusion of decreasing my activity. I will hopefully be adding more articles and sprucing up most of my own articles as well with information (which will hopefully be fulfilled once BU premieres). For now, I say goodbye. Have a great day. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 01:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:SS7 Monthly Updates